


A Little Rough

by wonhowonhae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, No kinky stuff, Smut, fast and rough i guess, nothing too out there just, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhowonhae/pseuds/wonhowonhae
Summary: An anon requested Kihyun and you having rough sex for the first time.





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, I feel like I rushed it, but I like how it came out overall! I hope you do too!

It was just another Friday night, one where you and Kihyun had a fancy restaurant date with a movie marathon afterwards. The two of you were lying on his couch, cuddling under a big blanket, in the middle of some romance film when you felt his eyes on you. You looked over your shoulder to find Kihyun smirking down at you, his head propped up on his hand.

“What’s up, babe?” you said, moving to turn fully towards him, but his arm stopped you. He pulled you flush against his own body and nuzzled his face against your neck. He breathed in through his nose, taking in your scent, and exhaled a little…shakily? You silently sent him questions with your eyes that he wasn’t planning to answer directly.

You cocked your head slightly and furrowed your brows, thinking something was definitely off. You turned back to the TV, though, cuddling more against him when you felt—

“Kihyun, is that your dick?” you deadpanned, trying to face him again, but again he wouldn’t let you.

He snickered, like he _actually snickered_ , while kissing your neck and making sure you couldn’t get away from him. He gently bit your neck, testing the waters since you two had always had fairly vanilla sex. Rough sex just never appealed to you, like why would you want to get hurt or hurt your lover? You whimpered when he bit a little harder, grabbing one of his arms. He was smirking again as he ground slowly against your ass, keeping his arms tight around your middle.

A moan slipped past your lips and you slapped your hand over your mouth so fast, stiffening against your boyfriend. He chuckled and nipped at your ear, proceeding to lick around the shell of it. You shuddered and moaned again, trying to figure out what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

“Come on baby girl, let it out; show me how bad you want it,” he whispered against your cheek, sliding a hand under your shorts and inside your underwear. You gasped and arched into his touch, silently asking for him to go further which made him tut his tongue a few times at you. “I said _show me.”_ He pulled your ass hard against his cock, making your hips jerk in response. “Yeah, just like that, baby girl.”

You kept moving your ass slowly in circles, soft moans and pants falling from your lips, until Kihyun needed a change of scenery and sat up, pulling you onto his lap. He kept you facing away from him still, one hand snaking up to play with your tits while his other hand slipped further into your underwear. You leaned back against him, rocking your hips with more fervor. He groaned behind you taking the opportunity to slip his fingers inside you. You jerked hard against him, moaning out his name loudly.

He was leaving kisses across your back while fingering you, alternating between fast and slow, edging you on. As soon as you felt yourself about to come, Kihyun pulled his hand away and licked his middle finger clean. You whined and finally turned around in his lap, moving to kiss him, but he stopped you once again. “Sorry, sweetheart, but you have to earn that,” he grinned and stood up, carrying you to the bedroom. He dropped you on the bed and took his shirt off, followed by his pajama pants.

He then crawled over to you, and pulled your shirt off slowly, trailing his fingers over every part of you as he could. He kissed down your torso, sliding your shorts and panties off as he went. He motioned for you to sit up on your knees and— _oh my god._

He shimmied underneath you and wrapped his arms around your thighs, flattening his tongue against your cunt. You whined loudly again and rutted down against his mouth, unable to stop yourself, which is just what Kihyun wanted. He wanted to fuck you tonight. He wanted to make you feel so good, you forgot your name. He loved you and the sex was perfect, but He pulled you even closer, shoving his tongue in you. You arched and grabbed a handful of his hair, moaning loudly. He pushed you off in response, keeping your climax at bay for the second time that time.

You shuddered at the loss and reached out to him, needing to kiss him. “Please…Kihyun…” your voice was barely above a whisper, your eyes lidded and clouded with want. He settled in between your legs and finally - _finally_ \- leaned down and kissed you hard, running his hand up along your sides. He pushed your lips apart with his tongue and you let his tongue run over your teeth and rubbed your own tongue against his.

While he had you distracted with his mouth, he pushed into you all the way, grunting at how your pussy clenched around him. Your fingers were digging into his shoulders, nails biting into his skin from the unexpectedness from the slow burn of him slowly fucking into you. It dawned on you that he hadn’t put on a condom, but you were gone already; all rationality flew out the window when he carried you into the room.

He pushed himself up, admiring his work; you looked completely wrecked. You were panting hard, letting soft whimpers out every time his pushed back in. “How many times do I have to tell you,” he said, grabbing your hips, “to make more _noise_.” He suddenly started fucking into you hard, making you arch and moan out his name again. You grasped the sheets as Kihyun fucked you raw, gripping your hips hard enough that it might leave bruises. Your orgasm was coming fast and he could feel it all as it wracked through your body. He held your hips flush against his as he came in you.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” he said, kissing your forehead. “Looks like I spent too much time on the foreplay, though…”

You still couldn’t fully process what had happened, even though he had pulled out and was cleaning you up. You just watched him, your heart still pounding hard. You swallowed hard and asked, “When can we do that again?”

He looked up, face full of surprise which quickly changed to amusement. “How about now?”


End file.
